You really got a hold on me
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Estaba loco por esa mujer, endiosado con su belleza, su frialdad, su amor callado. Y ahora, estaba atrapado en la dulce y necesaria tortura de su amor.


**. You really got a hold on me .**

_Realmente me has atrapado._

De: **Priss.**

_25-ENE-05_

_16-FEB-05_

* * *

Estaba loco por esa mujer; endiosado con su belleza, su frialdad, su amor callado. Y ahora, estaba atrapado en la dulce y necesaria tortura de su amor. 

La miraba fijamente; sus negros ojos reflejando tantas emociones... tristeza, enojo, incomodidad... amor.

Las cosas seguían igual, no obstante el pasar de los años.

Él con su aparente faceta de chico despreocupado y distraído, ella... la mujer de hielo.

El shaman permaneció en silencio por largo rato y la rubia no sabía si resignarse o enfrentarse a él.

Yoh, por su parte, se había sonrojado y hasta tartamudeó un par de veces, y, bueno, quizás no era para menos.

Él, el Shaman King, ella, su prometida, la itako de hielo, Anna Kyouyama, quien acababa de preguntarle que era lo que por ella sentía.

Así como así, nunca habían hablado acerca de su compromiso, mucho menos de sus sentimientos.

**Bueno, yo... jijijiji...**

Yoh se llevó la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aunque solo se dejó escuchar esa estúpida risita suya. Estaba nervioso, eso era claro.

Más con esto, el aura de la itako se volvió pesada, temible; una luz roja la rodeaba; Anna estaba furiosa.

El shaman ya se imaginaba siendo torturado por la rubia mujer, más ninguna de las satánicas fantasías de las que se creía victima, sucedió. La sacerdotisa solo le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, la respuesta escapó de los labios del muchacho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No me gustas, pero te quiero.**

**Parece que siempre estoy pensando en ti.**

**I don't like you, but I love you.**

**See that I'm always thinking of you.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Anna, la verdad es que tú no me gustas.**

La rubia se giró, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa.

El castaño entonces se acercó para estrecharle las manos con las propias.

Quizá era solo impresión suya, pero le pareció que los ojos de Anna fueron envueltos por la tristeza.

**No me mal entiendas...** Se apresuró a corregir el muchacho. **Quise decir que hay cosas de ti que no me gustan**.

Y vaya que eran muchas. ¿Por donde empezar?.

Su carácter, su aparente frialdad, la falta de interés por las personas y situaciones; o que tal los infernales entrenamientos a los que siempre lo sometía, en fin, podría seguir y seguir con la lista de todo aquello que no le gustaba de, o en, ella.

Más todo eso era algo que poco importaba, después de todo, siempre llegaría a la misma conclusión.

**Pero, con todo y eso... te amo.**

Yoh le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que se convirtió en su acostumbrada risa, una risa de complicidad, de nerviosismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me tratas pésimamente,**

**Y yo te amo locamente.**

**You treat me badly,**

**I love you madly.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Le acarició la mejilla izquierda, manteniendo su mano ahí, inamovible; ella se sonrojó. Sus palabras lograron que el corazón de la chica latiera con fuerza, con alegría... con amor.

Si, ella trataba a Yoh como si no le importase en lo más mínimo, pero no era así, NO!.

Anna lo ama, lo adora. Y todos y cada uno de sus inhumanos entrenamientos le dolían más a ella que a él, porque sentía que el Asakura la odiaba por ellos, le temía.

Más no importaba... "_Es por su bien..._" Se decía a si misma, sabiendo que el enemigo no sé tentaría el corazón.

"_Entonces, para que él viva... yo tampoco_" Anna sufría. Y ahora, al saber que ni su frialdad hacia el moreno, o sus infernales entrenamientos, ni mucho menos el que no le demostrase cariño, habían impedido que floreciera el amor en el corazón del shaman.

Al contrario, entre peor lo tratara la rubia, el castaño se enamoraba más y más de ella.

La itako suspiró profundamente para luego sonreírle sutilmente a su prometido, una de esas pequeñas sonrías que, increíblemente, lograban que Yoh la amase mil veces más.

"_Un amor loco_" Pensó él, lleno de felicidad.

**¿Qué eres¿masoquista?.**

El muchacho sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con diversión, con ternura y, porque no, con picardía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Realmente me has atrapado,**

**Realmente me has atrapado, pequeña.**

**You've really got a hold on me,**

**You've really got a hold on me, baby.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Quién sabe?. Igual sus sentimientos podían justificarse de esa simple manera: "masoquista", un joven holgazán que adoraba ser torturado por una bella mujer de hielo.

Más no, al Shaman King no le importaban los malos tratos de la itako. Le dolían, los sufría, más no le importaban.

"_¿Qué_ _puedo hacer, me atrapó_ _en las tortuosas mieles del amor._"

Y es que él sabia perfectamente que Anna se preocupaba por él, también sabía que le tenía cariño aunque ella no lo demostrase.

Más no tenía idea de que tan grande era ese sentimiento que la sacerdotisa guardaba para él.

Y era por ella que seguía al pie de la letra cada calvario que le imponía, por amor, y por amor, soportó como autómata el dolor, el cansancio. Incluso, en las pocas ocasiones en que quiso olvidarse de todo y desechar sus sueños, pensaba en la itako; la imagen de la chica aparecía en su mente, haciéndolo temblar de verdadero miedo.

No iba a negarlo, miedo al castigo que ella le tenía preparado.

"_Pero le temo más a decepcionarla, a no ser el hombre que ella necesita; no ser digno de ella, de su amor._"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No te quiero, pero te necesito.**

**No quiero besarte, pero lo necesito.**

**I don't want you, but I need you.**

**Don't want to kiss you, but I need do.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yoh la abrazó, acariciando tranquilamente la espalda de la mujer, embriagándose con el dulce aroma que desprendían sus rubios cabellos.

Y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en la agradable sensación de que su abrazó fuese correspondido por Anna. Entonces, la estrechó con más fuerza aun, porque no quería soltarla, ya no... nunca más.

No la quería, nunca la quiso.

"_Porque desde el instante en que la vi, me enamoré_ _de ella... aunque dijo que me mataría_"

Recordaba el shaman con nostalgia. Por eso no la quiere, pero ah, como necesita de ella.

Sin Anna, él no hubiese logrado nada; su sueño sería eso, solo un sueño. Seguramente no hubiese siquiera superado la prueba que le impuso Silva. La necesitaba para ganar, para llegar a ser el rey shaman.

"_Y la necesito porque la amo... sin Anna, me muero_"

Con este pensamiento, Yoh la miró indeciso y nervioso, mientras buscaba los labios de su prometida.

Dudó un momento, que tal si ella aun no quería, o si no lo amaba tanto como él a ella, además, no quería parecer ansioso y desesperado...

"_Pero necesito hacerlo, unir mis labios a los suyos, probarlos, conocer su sabor_"

Lo necesitaba, deseaba tanto poder besarla... ¡ y lo hizo !. Degustó los dulces labios de la itako, unos labios cálidos y hasta tímidos.

Que hermosa sensación, simplemente no se comparaba con imaginarlo.

Se separaron lentamente, clavándose mutuamente las miradas; Yoh sonreía ante una Anna que tenía un bonito rojo en las mejillas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me tratas mal ahora.**

**Mi amor es más fuerte ahora.**

**Realmente me has atrapado.**

**Realmente me has atrapado.**

**You do me wring now.**

**My love is strong now.**

**You've really got a hold on me.**

**You've really got a hold on me, baby.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El castaño se esperaba tremenda bofetada por parte de la itako, más nada pasó. Y eso, sumado al intenso brillo en los ojos de su prometida, lo desconcertó.

Anna no era pasiva, mucho menos sumisa. Con ella se debe tener extremo cuidado.

Y es que ni siquiera el hecho de que compartirían todos los días de sus vidas, era razón suficiente para que Kyouyama se mostrase, cuando menos, amable con el shaman.

Cualquiera que no la conociese, podría pensar que no le importaba lo que le sucediera a Yoh.

"_Con lo mal que me trata, hasta yo así_ _lo creo_"

La diferencia es que él la ama, cada vez más, cada día con mayor intensidad... siempre más.

Anna lo había atrapado, con su belleza, con su temible carácter, con esa dulzura tan escondida, con ese amor callado. Una mirada bastó para que él quedara perdidamente enamorado.

No había remedio ya, estaba rendido a sus pies... solo bastaba una palabra suya para que el Shaman King le diera todo de si mismo... mataría por ella.

"_Mataría por ella... y mataría al que se atreviese a poner los ojos en ella_"

Pensaba el Asakura, sorprendido de hasta donde era capaz de llegar por amor.

El amor era un sentimiento muy delicado y más aun si la mujer que se ama es la "mujer demonio", Anna Kyouyama.

Yoh sonrió.

Divagó tanto en las locuras que por la itako podría cometer, pero... ¿y ella?.

**Y tú... ¿qué sientes por mi, Annita?.**

Le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar ligeramente al sentir su cálido aliento acariciando la piel cerca de su cuello.

Anna... ella era capaz de suprimir todo ese amor... por amor. Atreverse incluso a maltratar al hombre a quien solo deseaba besar.

Y la mayor prueba de amor que una mujer de hielo como lo era ella podía profesarle... ¡ llorar !. Porque jamás derramó una sola lagrima por otra persona, solo por él, por Yoh Asakura.

Más la sacerdotisa guardó silencio y posó la mirada sobre el piso.

Si, también podía callar, porque así era mejor, mientras que para Yoh, así estaba bien. Las palabras poco le importaban, le era suficiente con el sentimiento que su prometida tenía por él.

**Y-yo... yo te, te a...**

La voz de la rubia se quebraba, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras el rojo en sus mejillas parecía encenderse todavía más.

Yoh sonrió con ternura para luego abrazarla suavemente, soltando esa desesperante risita suya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te amo, y todo lo que quiero que hagas,**

**es que me abraces...**

**Abrázame, abrázame, abrázame.**

**I love you and all I want you to do,**

**Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba bien así.

Yoh así la quería, con su inquebrantable orgullo, con su hermoso rostro inexpresivo.

Algún día llegaran las palabras, mientras tanto... el shaman se conformaba simplemente con que lo abrazara, sentir la suave piel de sus brazos rodeándolo suavemente, con cariño, con esa ansiada tranquilidad que él tanto buscaba y que irónicamente con Anna había encontrado.

Sentir su calor, eso era suficiente; su dulce y sutil aroma y el cálido sentimiento que de ella podía sentir.

No le pedía más, no podía pedirle más.

"_Con sentirme preso entre sus brazos... ¿qué_ _más puedo pedir?_"

El castaño suspiró profundamente al tiempo que se separaba lentamente de ella, deshaciendo tan bello abrazo.

Entonces, la miró a los ojos, acariciando la suave piel de sus blancas mejillas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Quiero dejarte, no quiero quedarme aquí.**

**No quiero pasar otro día aquí.**

**I want to leave you, don't want to stay here.**

**I don't want to spend another day here.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pero a veces, amarla era tan difícil.

Había temor, a perder su esencia; en lastimarla de alguna forma y salir él también lastimado.

"_Por eso, a veces, quisiera huir_"

Pensó, con tristeza en la mirada.

Era la debilidad que lo acechaba y no lo dejaba ser feliz a plenitud. Más aguanta, por ella, por no hacerla infeliz, por no fallarle.

Pero esa maldita y estúpida inquietud de huir, correr sin rumbo y olvidarse de todo, de todos... de ella. Porque su vida no siempre era tan tranquila como él quería, y eso, lo confundía, lo hacia dudar.

Escapar. El simple hecho de pensar así, lo asustaba.

Afortunadamente era solo un lapso, un momento en el que se perdía en si mismo y le costaba distinguir lo bueno y lo malo de este loco amor.

Yoh sacudió la cabeza, olvidándose de todo eso; buscando nuevamente los labios de su prometida, degustándolos casi con adicción.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Quiero evitarlo ahora,**

**No quiero abandonar ahora.**

**Realmente me has atrapado.**

**Realmente me has atrapado, pequeña.**

**I want to split now, I just can quit now.**

**You've really got a hold on me.**

**You've really got a hold on me, baby.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ah, este amor tan complicado.

Y era en momentos como este, cuando entendía claramente sus sentimientos. Este era su hogar, el lugar donde quiere pasarse la vida entera, con ella; compartir cada día con Anna.

Abandonarla?. NO, jamás!.

Esa sería la peor estupidez que pudiese cometer.

"_Y no estoy dispuesto a ser yo el autor del sufrimiento de mi Annita_"

Pensó Yoh, ya totalmente convencido de que fue atrapado por el amor. Así que, no podía acobardarse ahora, y quería llegar con ella hasta el final.

**¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... me atrapaste, mujer.**

Le susurró, apartándose completamente de ella para así, admirarla con ternura.

**Y todo esto, es lo que siento por ti**. Le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas. **¿Y tú, Annita?...**

La rubia lo miró seria, fría... ¿qué esperaba de ella?.

En realidad, la itako no pretendía que las cosas cambiasen.

Besos y abrazos; Yoh debía estar delirando si esperaba que ella se comportase de esa manera.

"_Yo no soy así"._

Pensó.

Lo único que la sacerdotisa buscaba era conocer los sentimientos de Yoh, nada más. Bien, ya lo sabía y ahora, quería dar vuelta y seguir igual que antes.

Más solo giró el rostro a un costado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te amo, y todo lo que quiero que hagas,**

**es que me abraces...**

**Abrázame, abrázame, abrázame.**

**Realmente me has atrapado.**

**Realmente me has atrapado, pequeña.**

**I love you and all I want you to do,**

**Is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me...**

**You've really got a hold on me.**

**You've really got a hold on me.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tú me conoces**. Le dijo sin mirarlo. **Lo siento si no soy justa, pero no sé que esperas de mi...**

El shaman comprendió. Para él estaba claro y, por ahora, no importaba.

Acarició el dorado cabello de la itako, logrando que lo mirase a los ojos... entonces sonrió, una linda sonrisa de complicidad.

**Tú ya sabes, Annita.**

Le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola a él.

Kyouyama arqueó una ceja; no tenía remedio, así era él. Sonrió sutilmente, cerrando los ojos.

"_Esta bien, le daré_ _gusto al menos por esta vez_"

Pensó ella e inmediatamente después rodeó al castaño, abrazándolo con calidez.

Yoh se estremeció al escuchar el intenso latir de su corazón.

¡ Que curioso , parecía que estaba sincronizado al suyo; cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en la hermosa sensación que el abrazo le brindaba.

Esto era todo para él, lo que necesitaba, lo único que deseaba, que Annita lo abrazara... y sentirse atrapado.

Atrapándolo, como él tanto le decía...

Atrapado entre sus brazos.

Atrapado con su aroma.

Y atrapado...

En la dulce y necesaria tortura de su amor.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "Realmente me has atrapado_, (You really got a hold on me)_". 

De: **_The Beatles_**.

Álbum: .Whit the Beatles.

El tercero... otro song-fic con una canción de "the beatles" '.

Sucede que este año (2005) es el año de los song-fics para mí, y además, con lyrics de este famosísimo e inigualable cuarteto inglés.

Creo que es muy claro que Yoh adora a Anna, aunque no lo demuestre. Y que le importan muy poco los maltratos por parte de èsta.

Está perdidamente enamorado pues. De ahí, que la letra de esta canción me pareció muy adecuada, en especial este fragmento:

_**Me tratas pésimamente,**_

_**Y yo te amo locamente.**_

_**Realmente me has atrapado.**_

* * *


End file.
